ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Myaxx
Myaxx is a Chimera Sui Generis member of the DNA Force and Azmuth's assistant after Albedo. Appearance In the original series, Myaxx was similar in appearance to Vilgax before his encounter with Xylene's ship, to the point where Ben easily confused her with him. However, she had the Chimera Sui Generis mark of beauty on her center tentacle, and was leaner. In Alien Force, Myaxx has a more feminine appearance, with fewer facial tentacles and a leaner body. In Omniverse, Myaxx resembles a mix between her two previous appearances. She wears the red armor that she did in the original series, but her tentacles are now much longer and resemble hair as well as not having any facial tentacles at all. Personality Myaxx was a coward who would gladly try to run away if she had the chance, however, she was able to overcome her cowardice in order to fight Vilgax's army. She appears to be aware of her own selfishness, admitting in an argument with Ben that she was "a selfish and self-centered being."Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix However, she showed some concern about the universe being destroyed. History Background Myaxx originally was working as an assistant for Azmuth. She was shown to be very devoted to him, as she constantly helped him in his work on the original Omnitrix, including overseeing its design and collecting DNA from various alien species for the Codon Stream , as well as creating his hiding place on Xenon. While she was collecting Florauna DNA during a trip to Flors Verdance Be Afraid of the Dark, Myaxx also acquired Ectonurite DNA due to the Florauna that she was sampling DNA from being possessed by Zs'Skayr. However, since Azmuth refused to give her the credit she deserved, she eventually walked away from him, and, as revenge for Azmuth's disrespect towards her, erased Azmuth's genetic signature on the Omnitrix and replaced it with her own. She also sold the cloaking technology she and Azmuth developed to hide Xenon to Sphoeroid pirates, which resulted in her being sent to Incarcecon. Ben 10 Myaxx was introduced in Secret of the Omnitrix, where Ben, Gwen and Tetrax found her on Incarcecon. Confusing her for Vilgax, Perk Upchuck attacked her. After the mistake was cleared, she told them she was the creator of the Omnitrix so they would free her from Incarcecon. Once they had escaped, she told them the truth, but agreed to help them find Azmuth. She also provided Ben with a device that sent the destructive blasts coming from the Omnitrix right back into it, so no one around would be harmed. On Xenon, Myaxx helped Ben and Tetrax fight Vilgax's army. After Way Big defeated Vilgax, Azmuth offered her to be his assistant again. Though he admitted he wouldn't treat her better than before, she agreed and came back with him, as she preferred not going back to Incarcecon. Alien Force Myaxx reappears at the beginning of The Final Battle: Part 1 to tell Azmuth that Albedo stole the Ultimatrix from storage. Omniverse In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Myaxx is one of many contestants trying to win Ben's hand in marriage on Charles Zenith's game show. Powers and Abilities Myaxx possesses enhanced strength and durability, making her a naturally good fighter. She was able to kick Perk Upchuck a long distance, and was seen tearing apart a Drone with her bare hands. In addition to her strength, Myaxx is an intelligent and skilled scientist, who helped Azmuth in creating the Omnitrix and so knows how to use it to some extent. Appearances Ben 10 *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Alien Force Season 3 *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' (first re-appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 8 *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (first re-appearance) Trivia *Myaxx designed DNA collection devices for collecting DNA for the Codon Stream. *Despite her time working with him, Myaxx was unaware that Azmuth was a Galvan. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Pop-ups Category:Honorary/Unofficial Plumbers Category:Characters Category:DNA Force Members Category:Female Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Minor Characters Category:Allies Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Scientists Category:Incarcecon Prisoners Category:Original Series Characters Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Omniverse Characters